Synthetic gypsum is a material resulting from removal of sulfur oxides (SOx) from a coal-fired boiler's discharge flue gas stream. In a process known as scrubbing, sulfur oxides such as sulfur dioxide (SO2) and/or sulfur trioxide (SO3) are removed from flue gases by injecting a fine calcium powder, limestone, into the flue gas stream emitted from the boiler. The result of the scrubbing process is synthetic gypsum (CaSO4). Synthetic gypsum, also referred to as syngyp, is beneficially used in agricultural applications, e.g., as a fertilizer. In dried powder form, relatively small quantities of synthetic gypsum can be applied directly to soil. But, the fine powder easily becomes airborne during distribution and requires careful, professional, application. Therefore, improved techniques for producing synthetic gypsum pellets are desirable, because pellets are easier to handle and apply than a fine powder.